


PROMESSA

by Kianinara_Kei



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Earth, Gen, Mars, War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kianinara_Kei/pseuds/Kianinara_Kei
Summary: Pengetahuan manusia tentang tata surya masih jauh dari kata sempurna, hanya sedikit yang tahu mengenai rahasia alam semesta ini. Meski begitu, mereka dengan sembrononya menguji coba senjata nuklir mematikannya pada planet lain, membuat sebagian planet itu luluh lantah. Mereka hanya membuat orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa berada dalam masalah.
Relationships: Yaegashi Kensuke/Sakuraba Ryota
Kudos: 5





	PROMESSA

Ryota Sakuraba lagi-lagi merutuki kesialannya karena sudah kelima kalinya ini dia ditangkap oleh para penjajah, bukan karena kedapatan mencuri makanan atau mangkir dari pekerjaannya, tapi karena harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi hingga dia enggan menundukkan kepala pada orang-orang yang menginjak dan menghancurkan tanah kelahirannya.

Hal ini bermula pada lima tahun yang lalu. Saat para penduduk Bumi mengira bahwa planet Mars tidak berpenghuni, mereka menjatuhkan senjata nuklir terbarunya di planet itu, menyebabkan Mars mengalami guncangan dan beberapa bagian rusak parah. Puas dengan hasilnya, para ilmuan yang melepas senjata nuklir itu kembali ke Bumi membawa data yang menurut mereka menakjubkan. 

Mereka tidak tahu kalau ratusan ribu penduduk Mars kehilangan nyawa, mereka tidak tahu kalau mereka salah memilih lawan, yang mereka tahu adalah bahwa senjata yang mereka ciptakan bukan produk gagal.

Satu tahun kemudian, penghuni Mars menyerang Bumi. Mereka hampir menghancurkan seluruh wilayah Bumi yang berpenghuni, pasukan militer hancur, senjata yang diciptakan para ilmuan sama sekali tidak berguna. Manusia yang masih hidup hanya bisa bersembunyi di pedalaman hutan karena tempat itu cukup aman.

Awalnya penduduk Mars hanya ingin membalas penghuni Bumi secara fisik, namun kemudian mereka mengetahui bahwa di Bumi terdapat sumber daya yang sangat langka bagi planet mereka, yaitu minyak. Merekapun memutuskan untuk menguras sumber daya tersebut dan membawanya kembali ke tempat mereka berasal.

Tidak hanya sumber daya alam berupa minyak yang mereka kuras, mereka juga mengambil alih penelitian yang saat itu sedang berlangsung di Bumi. Dampaknya, pengetahuan sains mereka meningkat pesat. Pada tahun pertama mereka menjajah Bumi, mereka berhasil menciptakan pesawat ulang-alik Mars-Bumi yang hanya berjarak tempuh satu bulan, tahun berikutnya mereka bisa membuat portal yang dapat menghubungkan Bumi dan Mars sehingga perjalanan mereka tidak memakan waktu lama.

"Hahaha sepertinya tertangkap itu sudah menjadi bakatmu, ya."

Ryota melirik tajam manusia berambut biru kehijauan yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia membalas, "Kuharap kau berkaca setelah terbebas dari tempat ini. Ah ... itupun kalau mereka berniat melepaskanmu sih."

Begitulah manusia Bumi, sudah tahu mereka dijajah tapi tidak mau akur dan bersatu demi merebut kebebasan mereka.

"Kalau aku sih baru dua kali 'mengunjungi' tempat ini, kau sepertinya lebih dari tiga kali, kan? Ah mungkin sudah keempat kali, atau mungkin ini sudah kelima kalinya? Hahaha."

"Cih!" Ryota hanya bisa berdecih, ucapan Mitsuru tidak salah sedikitpun.

"Kalau aku sih percaya hari ini Makoto akan datang menolongku. Jika kau keluar dari tempat ini dengan selamat, jangan lupa ucapkan terimakasih padaku dan Makoto, ya." Mitsuru berucap dengan sombongnya, namun setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar sangat meyakinkan.

"Berisik!" Ryota hari ini tidak sedang dalam mood yang baik untuk meladeni Mitsuru, dia hanya ingin orang yang di sebelahnya diam.

Saat ini Ryota, Mitsuru dan puluhan penduduk Bumi lainnya sedang disekap di sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, alasan mereka berada di sini-pun cukup beragam dan Ryota tidak berniat untuk mencari tahunya. Ryota hanya duduk diam sambil menatap penuh dendam pada orang yang tadi membawanya dengan paksa.

Jangan bayangkan penghuni planet Mars seperti alien yang selama ini digambarkan. Mereka tidak berbeda dari penduduk Bumi, mereka terbagi menjadi dua gender sama seperti kita, warna kulit, rambut juga mata mereka beragam, mereka juga memiliki cara berjalan yang sama dengan warga bumi. Penggambaran penghuni planet lain selama ini benar-benar salah.

Selagi Ryota menatap penuh dendam pada para penjaga --tak lupa dia juga merapalkan sumpah serapah agar mereka muntah darah berjamaah-- seseorang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Semua penjagapun berkumpul mengelilingi orang itu, mereka terlihat merundingkan sesuatu.

Mendadak ruangan yang hening dipenuhi bisikan dari para tawanan, mereka menebak akan seperti apa nasibnya dalam beberapa jam mendatang. Rundingan singkat mereka sepertinya telah selesai, diakhiri dengan anggukan kepala setiap penjaga kemudian mereka kembali pada posisinya masing-masing.

Kensuke Yaegashi, prajurit dengan pangkat yang cukup tinggi itu berdiri di depan puluhan tawanan. Di depan sana, Kensuke mengembangkan senyum tulusnya, membuat seisi ruangan terpana karena mereka kira orang-orang Mars itu tidak bisa tersenyum, termasuk Ryota. Tapi kemudian Ryota sadar, ditaklukkan hanya dengan senyuman? Hey, Ryota tidak semurah itu.

Di depan sana, pria dengan helai rambut berwarna navy itu terlihat sibuk mencari seseorang, tak lama pandangannya terhenti pada sepasang iris pink pucat. Kensuke, atau yang biasa akrab disapa Ken berjalan ke arah seseorang yang tengah terduduk dengan anggun, Ryota Sakuraba.

Dia berjalan dengan memasang senyum ramah yang tidak memudar sejak masuk ke ruangan ini.

Melihat hal tersebut, Mitsuru membisikkan sebuah kalimat di telinga Ryota, "Hey, sepertinya orang itu menyukaimu."

"Bacot!" tidak perlu dijelaskan lagi siapa yang melontarkan kalimat itu.

"Bisa tolong berdiri sebentar?" Ken menginterupsi, dia setengah menunduk dan mengulurkan tangan layaknya pangeran.

Ryota yang sedang dalam mood 'senggol = bacok' itu langsung berdiri, dia mengabaikan uluran tangan Ken. Iris pink pucat itu menatap penuh amarah pada si biru terang di hadapannya, namun Ken sama sekali tidak melenyapkan senyumnya.

Cukup lama kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling bertemu, hingga akhirnya Ken mengambil tangan kiri Ryota. Seolah terhipnotis, pemilik tangan itu diam saja, tak memberontak sedikitpun. Padahal Ryota sangat benci disentuh oleh orang-orang yang telah merenggut kedamaiannya.

Jika ini cerita romantis, maka adegan akan dilanjutkan dengan pemasangan cincin di jari manis dilanjut dengan kalimat, "Will you marry me?"

Sayangnya ini bukan kisah romantis. Ken memang terlihat merogoh kantung seragamnya, namun bukan untuk mengambil cincin melainkan borgol. Dengan cepat Ken menjerat kedua tangan Ryota, lalu menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan.

***

Ryota yang memakai kimono terlihat bersusah payah menyamai langkah lebar Ken yang cenderung tergesa-gesa. Entah sudah berapa kali Ryota merutuki orang-orang ini, menyumpahi agar mereka segera mati dan kekal di neraka.

Saat mereka tiba di sebuah ruangan, Ken melempar Ryota, tidak dengan kasar, tapi cukup untuk membuat Ryota tersungkur. 

"Titip sebentar."

"Yoi," orang yang sedang menjaga ruangan itu menyahut sambil melihat Ken yang melangkah melewati pintu.

Di balik wajah ramah Kensuke, dia sebenarnya adalah sosok pendendam. Peristiwa lima tahun yang lalu membuatnya menderita lantaran teman, sahabat dan keluarganya pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Dendam yang ada di dalam hati Ken membuatnya bangkit, dia membulatkan tekat untuk membalaskan dendam orang-orang yang telah gugur pada hari itu.

Namun, sesampainya di Bumi, Ken benar-benar muak dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang lemah ini menghancurkan tempat tinggal sekaligus kediaman Ken? Bagaimana bisa orang-orang yang disayanginya meninggal karena ulah makhluk lemah ini?

Ken menggelengkan kepalanya, ingatan masa lalu selalu saja membuat emosinya memuncak. Diambilnya sebuah buku bersampul hitam yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian dia berbalik dan melangkah menuju ruangan tempat tawanannya berada.

Saat bertemu atau berpapasan dengan teman-teman militernya, Ken akan memasang wajah ramah yang amat bersahabat seolah dia sama sekali tidak memiliki dendam.

Pintu besi berwarna abu-abu itu perlahan dibuka oleh Ken. Saat melihat kejadian di dalam ruangan itu, Ken langsung membelalakkan matanya dan berlari menuju teman militernya.

"Hey, apa masalahmu?!" nada bicara Ken sedikit membentak, dia menjauhkan temannya dari Ryota yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan caranya menatapku. Biar kuhabisi dia!" orang itu memberontak, dia mencoba mendekati Ryota namun Ken menahannya.

"Tidak! Dia mainanku, carilah mainan lain!"

"Cih," lawan bicara Ken berdecih lalu meninggalkannya bersama Ryota, jangan lupakan adegan membanting pintu saat keluar dari ruangan.

Melihat sikap temannya itu membuat Ken menghembuskan napas kasar, orang itu jauh lebih emosian daripada Ken.

Pria berambut dongker itupun menolehkan kepalanya, ditatapnya Ryota yang berada di sudut ruangan sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya, mungkin tadi perutnya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan kerasnya sol sepatu para prajurit militer. Ken pun mencoba mendekati tawanannya.

Terlihat pelipis kiri serta pipi kanan Ryota yang lebam, sudut bibirnya juga berdarah, membuat Ken mengeluarkan saputangan putih yang berada di saku celananya. Dengan perlahan Ken membersihkan darah yang ada di ujung bibir Ryota.

Kenapa? Kenapa Ken melakukan ini? Padahal dia yakin rasa dendamnya sudah cukup mendalam pada orang-orang yang dianggapnya sebagai perenggut kebahagian. Harusnya Ken bahagia melihat musuhnya terkapar tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Hmph!" satu hembusan napas kasar kembali keluar melalui hidung mancung Ken, "Sepertinya kau butuh kompres."

Dari posisi berjongkok di hadapan musuhnya, Ken berdiri lalu berbalik badan, berniat mencarikan kompres untuk tawanannya. Namun langkahnya terhenti lantaran sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Apa masalah kalian? Tiba-tiba datang ke Bumi dan merusak segalanya?"

Tanpa berbalik, Ken menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan yang hampir serupa, "Apa masalah kalian? Tiba-tiba menjatuhkan senjata pembunuh masal ke planet kami?"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Ryota sedikit melebarkan kelopak matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu perihal itu. Tidak, tidak hanya Ryouta, mungkin semua penduduk sipil di Bumi tidak mengetahui adanya senjata pemusnah masal yang sedang diuji coba tersebut.

Ruangan yang ditempati dua orang itu mendadak hening, Kensuke mencoba meredam amarahnya, sedangkan Ryota berusaha menerima kenyataan kalau semua kekacauan ini disebabkan oleh manusia Bumi. Ryota tidak habis pikir, untuk apa senjata itu diciptakan? Jawabannya hanya satu, tentu saja untuk menghabisi suatu kelompok manusia dalam sekejap. Pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan manusia di Bumi kan hanya bertikai dengan sekelompok manusia lainnya.

Di tengah keheningan yang menyelimuti, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan, disusul getaran hebat yang mengguncang tempat itu.

Tak lama pintu ruangan itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok militer dengan keadaan yang cukup kacau, dia melaporkan kondisi yang sedang terjadi pada Ken, "Ken, kita diserang, kemungkinan separuh prajurit kita gugur dalam penyerangan ini. Kita harus mundur dan kembali ke markas. Bawa dia sebagai tawanan."

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kensuke mengambil Ryota dan membawanya di pundak, kemudian dia berlari bersama temannya menuju helikopter yang biasa digunakan untuk mengangkut para militer menuju tempat ini.

Helikopter itu dalam keadaan siap terbang, sehingga saat Ken dan temannya naik mereka bisa langsung lepas landas.

"Berani-beraninya mereka menyerang!" gerutu sang pilot.

Terlihat tidak lebih dari sepuluh orang yang berada dalam heli ini, termasuk Ken dan Ryota. Mereka berniat meninggalkan tempat itu dan kabur ke markas utama untuk melaporkan pemberontakan ini.

Namun belum lama heli lepas landas, para pasukan pemberontak di bawah sana melepaskan rudal yang mengarah langsung pada badan helikopter. Kensuke yang melihat itu mencoba melompat keluar, tak lupa dia menarik Ryota dan mendekapnya erat.

Sesaat setelah Ken melompat keluar, helikopter itu meledak. Ken dan Ryota selamat dari ledakan tersebut, namun tubuh dua orang itu melayang sebelum akhirnya jatuh dan terhempas ke tanah.


End file.
